1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic card connector mounted in an electronic card for establishing electrical connection between the card and an external device, and in particular, to a compact electronic card connector having an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield.
2. The Prior Art
The memory and functional ability of a computer, especially a notebook computer, is often expanded by means of an electronic card releasably and selectively connected thereto. The electronic card is provided with a connector for connecting with the notebook computer. FIG. 11 of the attached drawings shows a conventional electronic card connector 6. FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional connector 6 fixed in a metal casing 91 of an electronic card. The conventional connector 6 comprises an insulative housing 61 having an exposed outer face 62 for engaging a mating connector (not shown) mounted in a notebook computer and an inner face 63. A slot 64 is defined in the housing 61 and exposed to the outer face 62 for receiving the mating connector. A tongue 65 is fixed in the slot 64 and defines a plurality of passageways 66 in opposite surfaces thereof. The passageways 66 are further defined with channels 67 exposed to the inner face 63.
A contact element 7 is received in each of the channels 67 and has a mating end section 71 located in the corresponding passageway 66 for electrically engaging with the mating connector and a mounting end section 72 extending beyond the inner face 63 of the housing 61 for electrically engaging with a circuit board 8 of the electronic card.
However, since the mating connector is simply inserted into the slot 64 and retained by a frictional force formed therebetween, the connection is not sound and an unexpected disengagement may easily occur. Furthermore, although the casing 91 of the electronic card is made of metal engaging with grounding pins 73 of the connector 6 for providing a grounding path for electrostatic discharge, due to manufacturing tolerance, gaps exist between the metal casing 91 of the electronic card and the connector 6 thereby weakening EMI protection thereof.
It is thus desirable to provide an electronic card connector capable of securely retaining a mating connector therein and comprising an EMI shield for improving EMI protection.